Seeing Double
by elriclover07
Summary: Al finally gets to Amestris. He begins to believe the doubles are evil. Rated T just to be safe. PARENTAL ROYED,nonyaoi. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Wassup readers? I got a wonderful idea for this story from………..well I don't really know but I got the idea and I hope you like it!! Please read and review!! If you do I will give you hug/cookie/hot cocoa/or cup ramen!! May contain movie spoilers!! **Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own FMA!! If I did own it poor Maes would**** still**** be here!! **

Seeing double

_While he was living on the other side of the gate, Edward realized that everyone from his world had a double on the side of the gate he was on. This revelation wasn't shared with Alphonse so he was kind of left in the dark. __(Poor Alphonse!!)__ Anywa__y, now that you know the background information, on__with the story!!_

It was a dark and dreary day in Resembool. Alphonse was still thinking about his older brother, Edward. Since he regained his body, he had lost the last four years of his memory. But, he still knew he had a brother and he always wore the red cloak in remembrance of his lost kin. He was going to find the brother he knew he had if it was the last thing he did. It was his goal! But, he still had no idea where his brother was. He had to find out sometime, it was improbable for him to never turn up. I mean, this is _Ed_ we're talking about. He really isn't good at staying hidden for long.

One day, when Al was helping the military destroy the armored men coming from the other side of the gate he realized he knew where Ed was. He had transferred a portion of his soul into the suits of armor. Then, when they were sent back, the suit containing Al's soul (which coincidentally looked exactly like his suit of armor that he was in until he regained his body.) found Ed and talked to him. Al then tried to open the gateway to get to the other side. Seeing as this was a difficult task, Ed was quite surprised when Al made his way through the gate into Amestris. Shortly after arriving in Amestris, Al realized that there was an exact double of everyone from his side of the gate in Amestris. There was Maes, Gracia, Roy, and even himself; this kind of creeped him out. He was very angry at Ed for not explaining this to him. Even when he asked, Ed wouldn't explain it. Al soon started to think Edward didn't know as much as he thought. This really enraged him. The fact that the brother he had lost four years worth of memory about couldn't explain anything to him was upsetting, to say the least. The only person he could really relate to was Noah, the gypsy girl who could see people's thoughts almost. She kind of knew what was going on because she read Ed's thoughts while he slept. All she could provide for him was a rough explanation of the whole ordeal. All she knew was that every person in Amestris provides alchemic material for the person from Al's original world. This helped Al out a great deal. He didn't know why but, he had the idea that the "doubles" were "evil". And I don't mean "evil" like you're just a mean/bad person. I mean "evil" like Fuehrer King Bradley evil. He had the strongest feeling these people were evil. So, he decided in order to figure out whether they were good or evil he would watch them. He decided to pick a random person because someone like Gracia wouldn't be evil. He saw a man from the back while he was waiting to decide who he would watch. He jumped into an alleyway. So, as he stood in the alleyway and as the man turned the corner, Al saw the face and knew who he was watching.

**Hahaha I'm so evil, aren't I? Well, in order to find out ****whom**** Al was watching you have to give me reviews. But, just so its equivalent exchange, you will get a cookie/hug/hot cocoa/ or one of ****the ****20 cup ramen left in my inventory!! **


	2. what's around the corner?

**Hello readers!! I'm not going to talk much, but here's chapter two! We left off with someone coming around the corner and Al being shocked. So, on with the story!**

_Chapter Two_

Al gasped as the large figure turned the corner. The man he was following was Scar. (Note: Al wouldn't know it was Scar because he lost his memory.) The man, much larger than he, gave Al a look. Al stood in a terror as the man glared at him

Edward knew Al was going for a walk. He decided to follow him just in case he got into trouble. But what he didn't know was that he would soon encounter an enemy from his original world.

Edward peered around the dirty, graffiti covered wall to see, none other than Scar himself. Scar turned to him and held out his arm. He had forgotten that his arm didn't work here. Ever since he had left the other world he had found it hard to break the habit of trying to fight using his arm.

Al trembled as the man approached him. Edward then jumped out from the spot he was in and jumped in front of scar. Scar gave him a surprised yet terrified look. Edward had always been a good opponent, but that was with alchemy. He wondered how good he would be without his alchemy.

**Ok, I know this was kind of short. But, I did intend to make it longer. ****It's**** really hard to type with one finger in a splint! It messes with my touch-typing technique. I had so many typos and lots of aggravation trying to complete what I wrote! So, review and you will get a hug/cookie/golden egg/bag of chips. Pity me and you shall receive a wonderful golden nugget valued at $20!! Whooooo! I also want to let you guys know that ****if you read my parental RoyEd story and review positively I will write more!! **


	3. The fight

**Hello! For all of you that waited, anxiously, for me to update, I'm terribly sorry! For any of you that have no idea what I am talking about, I broke my finger in PE and I couldn't really type with the splint on. It messed up my typing. For those of you who**** are first-time readers, welcome.**** First time readers might want to start from chapter one. ****I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!!**

Chapter 3

"Do you really think a shrimp like you is going to beat me?" Scar inquired.

"I don't know. Why don't we find out?" Ed taunted.

There was a slight delay in Scar's reaction. But, as soon as he had digested what Ed had just said he leapt toward Edward.

Ed reacted with the quickness of a cheetah. This was his chance. He would finally get to fight someone! He had kind of missed his constant fighting. It felt good to be causing trouble again!

Ed was faster than Scar had expected. This was amazing because Ed was faster now than he was with Alchemy on his side. This was impossible, Illogical even. How did he achieve such speed and power? This confounded Scar. He had to find Ed's weakness.

Little did Ed know, Al had already called for help. Had Ed known this, Al would surely have been a dead man walking! Ed always detested help in any situation. This irritated Al, oddly enough making him give Ed the utmost respect.

The battle raged on, at times looking like one or the other was surely defeated. Al was anxious on the inside, but wouldn't show it in front of his older brother. Oh, how he adored his older brother. He would never show emotions around Edward, except maybe his brotherly-love for him. Granted, he had always loved Ed in a brotherly way, but he felt even closer to him now more than ever.

This was the first time in so long that he had seen his brother's strength. The last time he had seen his brother's strength was just now coming back to him.

_There are two people walking through the corridor. One was a short, blonde, boy. The other was a suit of armor. They would soon approach two other suits of armor. This was their time to find out what the philosopher's stone is really made of. Ed was determined to find out, even if it cost him his life. He would do anything to get Al's body back to its original flesh. He had some remorse for what he did to his brother. In fact, on some nights he would even feel so remorseful that he was borderline depressed. This was known by Al, and made him very sad. Ed didn't know that Al could really see him fight the other suit of armor that contained the souls of 2 executed felons. As Al watched his older brother fight he felt a sense of how strong his brother really was. He knew that his nii-san was strong; he had just never seen him __this__ strong before.__ He felt the most shock when he heard his name. "I am only doing this for my brother, I don't want to kill you but if I have to I will," said Ed in a cold and lifeless tone._

_In the back of one of Ed's alchemy notebooks Al read the following poem:_

_How I have hurt you so,_

_I really need you to know…_

_I never meant to hurt you so badly,_

_I know you are felling very sadly._

_This armor is not made to contain,_

_The type of attitude you maintain._

_Please forgive me dearest one,_

_I know the only thing between us now_

_Is something no person can see,_

_It's the slowly shattering bond between you and me._

_I love you and I always will,_

_So please, just remember the heart that your kindness will always fill._

_As Al finished the poem __a painful tear __streamed down his cheek; he would keep this forever. Even if his brother found out, and tried to prevent him from keeping it. He put the small piece of parchment in his pocket . _

This was the last of the used to be lost memory. He was overjoyed that he remembered something from the past. This gave him a new hope; A hope that something was going to change and soon. As he finished his thoughts he reached into his pocket and found the slip of parchment with the beautiful poem on it. Out of impulse, he read it aloud. The look on Ed's face as he read was priceless. He was absolutely astounded that Al had found that poem.

**For those of you who liked ****my poem, tell me in a review. Also for those of you who didn't really get the italics, that was the memory of the past that came back to Alphonse suddenly. As usual, review and you will receive candy/****CD of your choosing****/cheese/ or one of 3 cookies with lots of chocolate chips in it. Also, I am thinking about making the next chapter parental!! Woo! So happy for myself! Tell me what you think about the next chapter being parental!, too okay. Ciao for now!**


	4. The winner and the concequences

**Ok, hello again! I got many hits on chapter 3, but barely anybody reviewed or told me if I should do parental. So since I had nothing to base my decision on, I went to my friend, Tia Ordona 23, she told me to do it. So here is the first of a few Parental! chapters. **

_Chapter 4_

Ed was distracted by Al so much so that Scar had his chance. He was so shocked Al had found, let alone kept, the poem that Scar had the perfect opportunity to come from behind and instill the finishing blow.

Ed cried out in pain as Scar hit him from behind. He didn't do much else except fall to the ground in a crumpled mass.

"Not so tough now! Huh Shortie?," scoffed Scar. But, when Ed didn't respond, let alone move, Scar knew he had taken it too far.

"Hey! Get up, dammit! I didn't hit you that hard!" He searched the alley for something or someone to help him.

"C'mon now, I couldn't have possibly hurt you that badly."

Al broke down completely. His brother appeared to be dead.

_How could this have happened? _He thought to himself. _All Scar did was hit him; he had been hit dozens, no hundreds of times before. _

But no hit Ed had received had ever been this hard. This time Ed wasn't prepared and Scar had taken it just a step too far.

"Oh my gosh," cried Al, "you killed him!" He could barely choke out the sentence

"I most certainly did not! You imbecile, how could you possibly think such absurd thoughts."

"You did! I saw it! I'm going to tell the police!," cried the extremely distraught Alphonse.

As Al turned the corner, a figure, largely resembling Colonel Mustang almost crashed into him.

"I'm so sorry, sir.", said Al. As he lifted his head he said something to the effect of, "I know you somehow…"

The man gave him a funny look and said, "I'm Roy, Roy Mustang. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Alphonse Elric; pleasure to meet you Mr. Mustang."

As he finished his sentence all of the memories came pouring back to him; All of the memories of his brother and his adventures for the Philosopher's stone. Some memories more painful than others, but he now knew and understood why he was seeing familiar people. They were all doubles of people from Resembool and Central. This was giving him the cynical idea that the "doubles" were evil.

"I know you!! You are the colonel! You can snap and everything goes up in flames!!"

"I'm sorry but I think you must be mistaken. I am, indeed, a Pyrotechnic but I cannot make things go up in flames by simply snapping." He gave Al a perplexed look.

"No, I'm absolutely sure! I know you because you are in the military."

Roy refused to argue because the boy seemed very serious.

"Could you please do me a favor, mister?" asked Al, in a surprisingly calm state.

"Sure, kid. What is it?"

"This man, taller than me or you, hit my brother on the back of the head. Can you-----" Al's sentence was cut off by his sobbing. He was extremely distraught now.

"I will see what I can do."

He turned the corner and saw the crumpled body of a boy who appeared no older than 15. "Holy…" His sentence was cut off by the immense amount of shock that had just set in.

He began to feel as though he was connecting with someone just like him. He suddenly had a strong urge to hug the boy; to gather him in his arms and comfort him. This impulse made him think of what Al had said. "_Maybe someone is out there that is exactly like me," _he thought to himself. But time was of the essence. He couldn't let the kid die.

He checked for vital signs: extremely faint breathing and just a slight heartbeat. "What's his name?," inquired Roy. "Edward," replied Al. By this time Scar had run off, either out of pure shock or fear of being convicted of murder.

"Edward, can you hear me??" cried Roy. I'm going to do everything in my power to save you, just hold on."

And with that, he acted on his impulse to hug and embrace the boy. He gathered him up in his arms and ran to the nearest hospital; Al slowly trailing behind.

**Okay! So how did you guys like it? Tell me in a review and you will get a cookie/cheese stick/ or one of 30 vintage dollar bills. And, yes, i do know this wasn't that Parental, it is implied Parental though. See y'all in the next chapter, which will be Parental, much more parental!!**


	5. The Drama

**Hello! Welcome to my fifth chapter! Wow, I never imagined having five chapters! Okay, anyway, this chapter will be parental!.**** I plan on making the next chapter parental as well, tell me what you think of the parental stuff. Okay, I will shut my mouth and let you get on with the story.**

_Chapter 5_

When they reached the hospital, which was a little over 6 miles away, Al was ready to collapse and Roy was as well. (**Note: this is Roy from the other side of the gate. Not the Roy we all know and love.) **The only thing stopping him from collapsing was the young boy he held in his arms. He knew the boy had to be saved. He, at this point, felt as though he had known the boy for every year of his life; almost as if he was an older sibling or parent to Ed. He ran his hand through the boy's silky, golden locks. He had a strong feeling that he needed to comfort the child now more than ever.

As he frantically ran into the ER of the small hospital, he cried out, "someone help me! This Kid has been knocked out for over an hour now. He barely has a heartbeat and his breathing is faint, and as of a few minutes ago it's sporadic." He sounded like a doctor, with all of his fancy terms.

As a nurse ran to him he reiterated the story. "We will do all we can. Just wait here, please," said the nurse as she relieved him of the boy's dead weight and motioned to a chair in the waiting area.

Hour after painful hour passed. Roy was starting to feel that the nurses were taking so long because they didn't know how to tell him that they had lost Ed. All he could think of was, "_God, what will I do if they lose him…" _He cursed under his breath and noticed the elderly woman next to him staring in his direction.

At long last, the young nurse reappeared and called for the caregiver to the blonde haired boy. Roy's heart leapt, and then sunk when he saw the look on her face. "That would be me, miss."

The vibe her facial expression gave off was horrendous. This terrible vibe sent Roy into panic mode mixed with a difficult to explain numbness. The numb feeling you get when someone is about to tell you that your pet died; the numbness that protects you in a way by preparing you for what's to come. The inevitable truth that something bad is more likely to happen and with the numbness that surrounds you, you can take the hit with less impact. All Roy could think of was "_Oh God, he is dead!_"

After a while the nurse finally gave him the news. She said in a flat tone, "We don't know what's going to happen yet. It doesn't look good; he suffered a fracture to the back of the skull; near the cerebellum. This fracture caused large hemorrhaging. If you would have gotten here any later than you did, he would be dead. He is alive, but, maybe, not for long. He is in a coma and had just been treated for large injuries and internal bleeding, so I'm not to certain of anything. Critical condition is a very hard thing to predict, meaning, if someone is in critical condition; anything can happen. The doctor predicts that he will only live for five days, unless some miracle happens. You may go and see him if you wish."

He began sobbing, even though he had only known the boy for a little over four hours now. "How…could…this be. All I wanted…was ...him. This kid….I don't…know why…. I feel…… as though…..I was part….of his……life for…..ever…."

The nurse crouched down to the spot on the floor where Roy was sobbing. She tried to comfort him by whispering something soothing and rubbing his back. "I will allow you, against doctor's orders, to spend the night in his room; only if you do not interfere with our routine procedures."

"Thank you so much, Miss! You are too kind," said Roy "I will gladly abide by your conditions. By the way, my name is Roy."

"My name is Sarah-Sophia; but most just call me Sarah or Sarah-Sophie."

"It is a great honor to meet you, Sarah. And I am eternally in your debt for allowing me to stay with Edward."

"Oh, it was nothing really," Sarah blushed as she said this.

She led Roy down the hallway to the ICU. He saw the boy lying motionless and nearly fainted. He looked dead; but he wasn't. The monitor to his left was beeping at a steady pace, signifying he had a steady pulse. The life support machines all worked in synch to keep one human being alive. It amazed Roy to the point of utter bewilderment. He was shocked at how many machines it took to keep one human alive; and a boy nonetheless.

Just as Sarah pulled a cot into the room, Roy began to walk towards Ed in a daze. "May I hold him," he blurted out.

"Sure, just me mindful of the machines. Okay?"

Roy walked faster now. He reached the bed and gently gathered the boy in his arms; sobbing all the while. He continually ran his hand over the boy's hair and muttered something only audible to someone within a one-foot radius. He was grateful that Sarah was so nice; actually, without her kindness he wouldn't be able to even see the boy's face now.

The boy, by some miracle or just sheer luck, stirred.

"Hnnn," he softly grunted.

Roy was baffled; how did this happen? All he did was talk to him and hold him. Roy and Sarah were amazed. They couldn't believe Ed moved, let alone made a sound!

"colne—"

His voice trailed off. Ed thought the colonel was holding him. Roy turned his head and said, "I am not a…" Then it all occurred to him. He had read somewhere that for every world, there existed a parallel world to provide energy for something called "Alchemy". But which world provided energy; or was it a matter of a concept called "equivalency"? Did both worlds provide energy for each other? It sounded like a load of BS to him.

He didn't want to confuse the boy so he decided to play along until the boy was fully aware of his surroundings. After all, the boy did seem pretty bright; he also seemed to have a good hold on the information in his life.

"Do you remember how you got like this?" asked Roy.

"Idunknow," said Ed, slurring his words a great deal.

"Okay, he has made tremendous progress. Let's let him rest now," said Sarah.

"Okay, now, go to sleep Fullmetal," said Roy.

Roy was positively confounded by this. But, after some thought, he knew it was a connection with his alternate self somewhere.

And, with that, they both went to sleep; Edward not budging, and Roy totally ignoring the cot to keep Ed in his arms and vow, secretly, to comfort and protect him for the rest of time.

**Okay! How did you guys like it? I think this is the most Parental chapter I have planned so far. But do not worry! If you like this parental RoyEd concept with the Amestris Roy, then tell me in a review!! I will write more if you guys like it! Also, I will take requests for stories! Requests can be anything, except lemons or Yaoi. (Because lemons are nasty and Yaoi (not parental, but Yaoi) is somewhat nasty too.) I have one more Parental chapter coming too, that I already wrote. So I will post that soon after I edit it a bit. Okay, as usual, reviews earn you one free hug/a gift card to the store of your choosing/a cuddle with somebody you love/or a cookie! And a new reward is for suggestions for chapters of this story or a whole new story! Suggestions get you a date ****with someone you love/hot coco/a personal fortune teller/or just a big THANK YOU from me!! (And a hug with your thank you!!) Okay, Ciao for now!!**


	6. Recovery

**Okay, so here's the 6****th**** chapter. It is kind of a wrap up to the parental thing for now. I do plan on more Parental! stuffs, but not for a little while. After this chapter I plan on doing some EdWin from the Amestris point of view; if that makes sense. I also plan on having some more on the "evil" doubles. ****Also, this weekend I learned that Naruto means "fish cakes"****, or something to the effect of that,**** in Japanese! Wow, how was that for random? ****Okay, so on with the story! Please Review!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 6_

Ed's recovery was an emotional roller coaster, complete with dramatic progress and traumatic relapses. It was comparable to one of those corkscrew roller coasters; the kind where you spiral down, from the tallest point, the progress, down into the abyss, or in this case another relapse. All of this tore Roy into pieces. He had never seen the boy until the day he had saved him by bringing him to the hospital, yet somehow he was in some way emotionally attached to him.

After 6 months of agonizing, excruciating, heartbreaking, emotional torture, Ed was finally discharged from the hospital. He was beginning to believe that he was discharged because the nurses were sick of fighting to get a needle in him. But, nonetheless he was going home. Not because he was fully recovered, but because he just didn't need 24/7 supervision by doctors and nurses.

On the way home Roy announced that Ed would either stay at his house (Roy's house) or Roy would stay at whatever home Ed lived in. Ed drowsily chose the second option. Then he gave Roy a hug, and laid his sore, throbbing head on Roy's lap to rest during the ride home.

Upon arrival to their destination, Roy took special care not to wake Ed. He carefully hoisted Ed up and carried him toward the door. He knocked and waited for somebody to answer. A few seconds went by before Alphonse (this is Ed's brother Al) answered the door of the small, cottage-style home. "Just a minute," he called, right as he was unlocking the door.

The door was opened by the young man, close in appearance to Ed, who had asked for help on the night Ed was hurt. He was clad in nothing but his boxers and a blue T-shirt. Al's face turned bright red when he realized he had just answered the door in his underwear. It didn't help that the man at the door was not that close to him, to say the least. Roy was more or less closest to Ed, considering the whole hospital situation. It wasn't that Al hated Roy, no; it was that he just wasn't partaking in the "Father-like" bond that Ed and Roy shared. He actually liked being "friends" with Roy; he just didn't want anyone to replace his actual father. You see, Al was and still is quite close to the memory of his father. He hasn't seen his father yet but he knows he is out in this strange place called Amestris; somewhere Hoenheim is thinking the same thought about his sons.

_Somewhere in Amestris there is a man, a tall, blonde, decaying man. He wishes he could reunite with his sons, but his decaying body will not allow for it. He yearns for his offspring's love but he knows even if he returns he will not be loved. All he will get from the eldest of the sons is hate and revulsion. The younger of his two sons appreciates and loves his father; and his father is grateful for that. This man is Hoenheim, Hoenheim of Light._

_Nobody knows why the man is decaying or why he is even holding onto life at all. All they know is that the man should be dead or at least close to death. These people have no idea who this man is or why he is there. All they know and will ever know is that he is there and he refuses to die. __He possesses the will of a stubborn child, yet he is considered to be powerful. He is mysterious alright but just a little too mysterious…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Okay, I am sick and so I cut this off just a little sooner than I had wanted to. The stuff in italics is about Hoenheim. I will pick up later with more on Hoenheim and maybe some more on Roy (from the other side of the gate) and the Elric brothers. Review and be patient with me for a couple weeks. Thank you and TTFN!!!!**


End file.
